Summer Nights
by Sairahiniel SakuraAeris1497
Summary: Quicksilver and Connie have been dating for a year since the events at the Pentagon with Logan, Charles, Erik, and Hank. Now they think they can take their relationship to the next level. Lemon in this one-shot and sorry my summaries are not good. Story is better and was a request from a friend using her OC, Connie. Takes place one year after Days of Future Past.
1. Summer of 1974

_This was a request made for me by my dear friend, Thlix, on deviantart. She loves Quicksilver and had created an OC for me to put into a special lemon for her. She had an amazing character development and I'm proud to debut her OC in this fanfiction. Plus, Quicksilver needs a little love and he needed a lemon on this website. So, without further ado, I give you a Quicksilver X OC one-shot. If you'd like me to continue with more one-shots for this pairing, then by all means, please request and I'll try to do them as soon as possible._

_Warning: If you cannot handle graphic lemons or lemons/smut of any kind, then please do not read. No one younger than thirteen should read this. Read at your own risk because I am very detail-oriented when I write. Other than that, please read and please comment, favorite, etc. :)_

It had been one year since Constance Montgomery had met her boyfriend, Peter Maximoff. The two had known each other for a year and were very close to each other and Constance's older brother, Jasper. Peter, Constance, and Jasper were X-Men (also known as Quicksilver, Zephyr, and Psych respectively) after Xavier's school had opened up and they each had their own cool code names. Jasper was a young man of twenty with deduction powers, meaning he could break things apart with his mind like Sherlock Holmes, and he had heightened senses for the basic five senses. In all actuality, Jasper was a great observer and he listened and watched more than he spoke, which made him very lonely. Therefore, the only friends he had was Constance and Peter. Constance, on the other hand, was different from her older brother.

Constance and Peter were both seventeen and were powerful mutants. Peter had super speed for thinking and movement, but Constance was hot...Literally (in more ways than one).  
Constance had the ability to bust through walls or even break things with her super strength if she wasn't careful with her powers (but overall, she was pretty stable with strength & balance, so she was definitely not a klutz), but she could also generate hot air and manipulate it. Constance was also immune to the cold and her temperature was hotter than an average human's because of her 'hot' powers and she was also immune to any form of heat because heat just made her powers stronger. The girl could also hover in mid-air for short amounts of time with the warm moisture, but she couldn't fly, and if she wasn't careful, her powers could get out of control and she could accidentally burn someone. However, she was pretty stable, so she really had nothing to worry about.

After spending time away from home for a full year, Constance wanted to go back to her old home. Peter and Jasper shared the same thoughts and decided to go with her, so they asked Professor X if they could go and he said yes. Therefore, the trio was allowed to leave for their homes in the morning. Jasper decided to fly all of them to his and Constance's home by jet since he knew how to pilot an aircraft and because he was the oldest. However, Constance kept insisting to pilot the plane on the way as she pestered her older brother while obnoxiously poking his supple cheeks, "Jazz? Hey, Jazz!"

Jasper (or Jazz because of his taste in music) actually began to huff under his breath at his annoying sister as he blew a piece of chestnut brown hair out of his eyes and asked, "What is it, Connie?"

"Can I fly the plane? Please, pretty please?"

"Let me think...Ummm, forget it! Last time you flew the plane, you almost crashed it. If it wouldn't have been for Peter saving your ass by grabbing the controls from you, then you two would've crashed and burned."

"I can handle fire, stupid ass, and I got startled by a bird hitting my windshield. Remember, Pete? It startled you too." Constance (also known as Connie) explained to her older (and very protective) brother while her boyfriend nodded quickly. Peter knew that his girlfriend could fly a plane but was startled easily by unexpected things hitting the windshield as he nodded again, "Yeah, I remember. Jazz, she's not lying and I've seen her fly a plane."

"Heh, heh. Nice try, you two. But I'd rather you drive a car on the ground or in a video game than fly a plane at like 20,000 feet in the air. No means no, and that's it." Jazz dead-panned before Connie huffed back, "Fine, forget it. Pete and I will just cuddle back here and play video games until we land." Connie dragged Peter close to her as they cuddled together and sat down beside each other. Peter and Connie pulled out their gaming consoles before they began tapping away at the keys while playing multi-player. Their bright eyes were glued to the glowing screens as Jazz glanced for a second to look before he rolled his eyes and smirked, "Hope your video game character dies."

"Hope Mom finds out about your sexy magazine collection...or your Barbie collection." Connie smirked as she laughed while she still played her game. This only caused Pete to pause his game to laugh himself as his good-natured cackles and joyful tears were seen and heard on the jet. All of a sudden, Jazz looked very scared as his eyes bulged before he put the plane on auto-pilot and turned around, headphones almost falling from his head. Connie and Peter began laughing at Jazz's face as he bulged his eyes and challenged his sister, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would. Not so fun now when the joke's on you, huh, Jazz?" Connie taunted Jazz as Peter joined in with his own playful ribbing, "OHHH, she told you!" Then, the two teenagers began to laugh as they high-fived before they went back to Connie asking her brother the most important question, "Now will you let me fly the plane?" Connie asked this with her 'sweet' voice and bulging green puppy-dog eyes to get what she wanted as her two favorite men watched. This trick worked on Jazz since he couldn't resist his little sister's cute face, and Connie would sometimes get exactly what she wanted or she would get Jazz to negotiate a deal with her by using this act. Sometimes, Peter found himself unable to resist his girlfriend's cute face and he actually thought it was cute (if not a little sexy) when she looked at you with those emeralds of adorable feminine charm. Plus, when she batted her eyes and grinned with those high cheekbones, Peter always thought it made his Connie look so adorable.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you beat me at a video game, then I'll let you fly the plane and I'll do you a favor. If I win, then you don't tell Mom about my 'collection' and you'll do something for me. Deal?" Jazz asked as he offered his hand to shake. Connie weighed her options carefully in her head as she looked up at the sky in thought, her fingers stroking her chin as if she had a beard. Peter just looked at his girlfriend in anticipation alongside Jazz before Connie clapped her hand over her brother's and shook it, "Deal. But, I choose the game."

"Fine. Lay one on me." Jazz taunted in a tone of mockery as he waved his out-stretched palm to say 'Come on' before Connie smirked like a mischievous boy. Peter even thought this was cute as he smiled back at his girlfriend before she grinned an playful smirk, "One word...Pong."

"You're on!" Jazz smirked as he pointed a finger at his sister before he clapped his hands together as the two Montgomery siblings grabbed the gaming consoles and put in Pong. Meanwhile, Peter just looked puzzled at this whole scene with his onyx eyes as he blinked a moment before he asked, "Shouldn't someone be flying the plane?"

"It's on auto-pilot, Speedster. We're fine and no, you're not flying it either," Jazz smirked as he kept his eyes glued to the gaming console while Peter muttered "Dang it!" under his breath before Jazz patted the steel floor of the plane, "Just pop a squat and watch me kick my sister's butt in Pong."

"In your dreams, Twinkle Toes." Connie rolled her green eyes and brushed a strand of chestnut brown hair behind her ear as Peter sat down beside his beloved, favorite girl. Connie ruffled the speed demon's silver hair a little with her hand before wrapping an arm around her boyfriend's shoulders to kiss his forehead while he leaned up to kiss her right temple. Connie blushed and giggled like a shy school girl from the ticklish contact before she returned to the game as her older brother scoffed, "Please, Connie, I can beat you with half my brain tied behind my back."

"Good, cause half a brain is all you got."

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong!"

"Bring it!"

"I know how much my Connie loves video games, just as much as me, but you made a poor move, brother, and the results are gonna suck. You shouldn't have challenged her to play Pong, J. She's a very good player." Peter replied as he stretched his arms out like a kitten and laid on his back, hands behind his head as he reclined against the cool floor. Jazz just looked skeptically at his guy friend as questioned the 'silver bullet', "Has she beaten you?"

"Nope!"

"Then she's not gonna beat me. You'll see. I've been playing this game for three more years than she has, so suck that!" Jazz replied in a taunting voice as Peter put on his goggles and reclined some more on the ground, flat on his back. Peter just shook his head in disagreement as he muttered to himself while counting on his fingers in a playful manner, "Prepare to get your butt kicked in three...two...one..."

**_**(Random Time Skip Brought to You by the Sexy Men of X-Men & Taco Bell)**_**

"WHAT!?" Jazz yelled as he buried his head in shame while he dropped his console. Meanwhile, Connie was doing her signature dance of standing in place while moving her right arm back and forth while leaving the other one down by her side as Peter high-fived the girl and taunted his friend, "In your face, J! Can I hear an 'I told you so'?"

"Oh, shut up, Road Runner!" Jazz rolled his eyes before he playfully pushed Peter down. Peter fell on his butt and scowled at his girlfriend's brother before he answered, "That's not nice."

"That's life. Maybe if you observed, you'd see that, so suck it!" Jazz replied before he gave Peter his hand as he helped the young man to his feet. Once the two men knuckle-bumped for a moment, they went to the front of the plane to watch Connie pilot the aircraft as she steered. Surprisingly, the silver-haired teenager was right and the older brother was wrong. Connie could fly the plane and she did so efficiently. At this rate, she'd get everyone there safely before sunset. Peter just stood behind the chair as he wrapped his arms around the chair to hug his girlfriend, Connie nuzzling into the touch with her neck before she leaned down and kissed Peter's arm. Peter just patted Connie's head and kissed her head before he and Jazz watched the girl fly the plane.

After about an hour or two, Connie finally landed the plane and made it to her and Peter's houses. Luckily, Peter's mom and little sister were eating dinner at Constance and Jasper's house, so they just went there. Once the trio reached the door, Connie knocked on the door before a little voice was heard, "I'll get it, Mommy." Everyone recognized the voice as being the tone of Peter's little sister before a girl with brown hair and eyes opened the door. She was wearing a pink dress and her hair was in a ponytail, but she looked absolutely adorable as she jumped into Connie's large arms, exclaiming, "Auntie Con! J!"

"Polaris! Oh, it's good to see you!" Connie and Jazz replied as they hugged the little girl and swung her around before handing the girl over to Peter as she giggled, "Peety!" Peter could do nothing but laugh as he lifted his sister into the air and spun her around by holding her waist before hugging her against him. The little girl hugged her brother and grabbed clumps of his steel-colored hair as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck while he hugged his little sister back, "Hi, sis! Miss me?"

"Yeah, we all missed you but I missed you this much!" Polaris gestured with her hands before Peter asked with an animated face, "You did?"

"Yeah! Come on, they'll wanna see you!" Polaris cheered as she dragged the trio by their arms and lead them into the kitchen. The trio could do nothing but laugh and smile at the adorable girl as they were dragged into the living room where their mothers were waiting for them.

The two mothers were great friends and neighbors and the two had grown closer ever since Peter and Constance first met. The two women knew of their children's powers, but they were proud of their children and they greatly supported them. Peter and Polaris's mother was a single mom whose husband (a Mutant who controlled metal) left when all of the children were younger and she worked in a neighborhood school as a teacher. Meanwhile, Constance and Jasper's mom was a single mom as well whose husband wasn't around and she worked as an engineer for Trask Industries but she didn't know about their plans to kill mutants. However, that never stopped Ms. Montgomery from providing for her growing children.

Both women were laughing and watching a random chick-flick while drinking sweet tea (the two mother's ritual whenever their children were gone) before Polaris skipped happily into the room with a playful smile as she whispered, "Mommy, look who's here." The two women paused the movie and looked up before they gasped. It had been a whole year since they last saw their children, so they were going to savor this moment. The two single mothers rose from the couch and hugged their children as they kissed them while their children hugged back. This Hallmark moment lasted for several minutes before everyone settled into the living room to talk. Mainly, the three X-Men just talked about school at Charles Xavier's House of Mutants or what happened in your lives. Other than that, not much happened other than Peter's mom got a promotion from elementary school to middle school and Jazz and Connie's mom started taking sewing classes with Peter's mom. With that, Peter and his family went back to their home after bidding the Montgomery family goodnight while Jazz and Connie went back to their room upstairs.

The next day, Peter came (no, sprinted) over to Connie's house to get his girlfriend for breakfast that morning. If there was one thing Connie knew about her boyfriend, it was that he loved her weekly Saturday breakfast treats. The treat was Connie's red velvet breakfast muffins with homemade cream cheese frosting and she knew how much her Quicksilver loved her breakfast desserts. Literally, the Flash's lovechild couldn't resist the delectable muffins because he loved red velvet just as much as he loved popcorn and other junk food and besides, he loved his girlfriend's cooking anyways. Honestly, the cooking from the Montgomery or Maximoff house was better than anything Wolverine could fix any day of the week. Now that was saying something.

Therefore, Peter came to the front door and knocked upon the wood before Jazz opened it. Jazz tried to make his adorable bed-head more manageable as he patted it down with his palm before he blinked his eyes and yawned. When the older man opened the door and saw nothing there, he just muttered, "Stupid pranksters" before he remembered Peter's super speed just as a flash of silver ran past his body into the kitchen. Jazz shut the door and shook his head as he rolled his eyes playfully before he laughed, "Nice of you to just barge in here at eight in the morning."

"Oh, leave him be, Jasper! Peter's a growing boy, aren't you, Peter?" Ms. Montgomery asked the boy as she walked downstairs and patted the speed demon's silver head. Peter nodded at the older woman as she made her way to the coffee pot before he greeted his second favorite mom (besides his own) with his trademark Cheshire grin, "Yep, yep! Good morning, Mother Montgomery. You look absolutely lovely today. I'm surprised a man hasn't just swept you off your feet and showed you all the love you deserve."

"Good morning. And thank you, you're so sweet. Connie, I just love Peter. Did I ever tell you how sweet your boyfriend is?" Ms. Montgomery smiled as her daughter checked her muffins and answered, "Yes, Mom. You say it every time he stops by, but I wouldn't have him any other way. He is sweet, but he's all mine."

"You're absolutely right, baby," Ms. Montgomery nodded as she poured herself a to-go mug full of coffee before she grabbed a muffin along with her car keys and kissed the teenagers' cheeks as she grinned, "Well, I have to run. I have a double shift. All of you be safe today, okay? Love you."

"Love you too!" The teenagers waved as Ms. Montgomery went outside to her car, started up the engine, and scooted along to work. With the only adult in the house gone, the children were pretty much left to their own devices. Once the breakfast muffins were done, Connie distributed her treats equally among herself and her favorite boys before she explained, "Eat up, boys. If you want more, just fight over them...Just don't break anything or bleed everywhere, okay?" The two boys just death-glared each other as if they were preparing for a challenge before they just shrugged off that idea and munched on their muffins. Connie could do nothing but smile at her boys before she asked Peter, "So, Pete, where are your sisters?"

"They're both at a movie together and Mom's out running errands and going grocery shopping. I cleaned my room this morning after she asked me, so I had nothing to really do. Actually, now that you mention it, I was kinda hoping you'd like to hang out with me today...maybe play some video games?" Peter asked Connie with a crimson blush creeping onto his face and his signature smirk as his onyx eyes began to twinkle with a bashful gleam. Connie could do nothing but inwardly squeal from the adorable quirkiness of her boyfriend as she tucked a strand of silver behind his ear and grinned, "Sure, I'd love to. Jazz, what are you gonna do today?" Connie's older brother just shrugged as he answered, "Unless you want me to do a favor for you, I don't know. Maybe I'll go go see if my college buddies wanna hang out or I'll run errands for Mom so she can rest. You know she can't do all that work eight hours a day then run all those errands."

"True that...Well, if it's okay with you, I'll go to Pete's basement and hang out there. Actually, we might stay there all day, so I might spend the night. If you need us, just walk across the street."

"Knock yourselves out, kiddies, but just don't steal or do anything stupid. And stay off the pot and the drugs. Very bad for you, just saying." Jazz smirked as he saluted like a soldier in the U.S. Army while the trio finished their muffins before Peter helped Connie and Jazz clean up. With him there, it only took a second or two before the silver-haired Mutant waited by the door for his beloved. Connie kissed her brother goodbye and knuckle-bumped him before Peter and Jazz did their own knuckle-bump. Afterwards, Jazz headed to the phone to call his human friends while Peter and Connie walked across the street. They were both listening to Peter's Walkman with both headphones (one on Connie's right ear and the other on Peter's left ear so their heads are close together) as it played a song from the 1973 Pink Floyd album 'The Dark Side of the Moon.' The two walked across the street, since they loved to walk and talk since they first met, until they reached Peter's house.

Once at the lighter-haired teen's home, Connie took her headphone off and put it back on Peter. Then, he picked his girlfriend up bridal style as she clutched his neck while he put his goggles on. Then, he placed his delicate yet callused hand behind her head to prevent whiplash before he sprinted down to the basement. A flash of silver could be seen zipping into the basement as he set his girlfriend down on the couch, set up the Atari console for Pong, and then stood up to gesture towards the machine as he stood beside Connie. Connie just placed her hands on her boyfriend's broad shoulders as she kissed his temple before he gestured for her to control the console (something that he stole way before he met his girlfriend) while she grabbed her joystick while Peter grabbed the other joystick.

The two went at it in a hard-core manner on the Pong game as their silver joysticks moved back and forth in sync. To be quite frank, they were equally matched (in more ways than one). Connie began curling her bottom lip in concentration before biting the pink skin while Peter just chuckled inwardly at his beloved and tried to cover her emerald eyes with his large hands. Connie kept pushing his hand away so she could see the computer screen as hot air formed around her before she manipulated it to hit Peter. The hot air sent shivers down his cool spine and made the teenage boy side-step to the right as the couple laughed before he felt Connie's hot hand grab his digits, burning his flesh, as he hissed in slight pain. Okay, he definitely deserved that for trying to play dirty, but still. At that moment, Connie stopped playing the arcade game as Peter grabbed his fingers before the girl looked at her beloved Quicksilver. Peter wasn't burnt, but the feeling of his lovely Zephyr touching his cold hands with her warm ones still startled him. Connie looked at her boyfriend and grabbed his slender fingers as he stuck them out for her before she kissed each digit sweetly to apologize for almost burning him. Peter could do nothing but give his girlfriend a cheeky grin as he shrugged, "Well, guess I won't do that again, huh?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Pete. It'll never happen again."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just a warm sensation on my fingers, that's all. You didn't burn me or hurt me, just startled me with a hot warning."

"No, I'm really sorry. I'll try to get it under control." Connie apologized, still rambling on nonsense, as Peter rolled his eyes and pressed his soft lips to Connie's. Connie immediately shut up when she was kissed by her boyfriend as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck while he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, drawing her closer. If there was one thing you should know about Peter, it was that he had soft lips and he was a really good kisser. Maybe a little awkward in a cute way at first sight, but overall, he was a great boyfriend and kisser. Peter licked Connie's bottom lip, asking for entrance, as Connie complied and allowed him access to her warm cavern, which immediately caused the girl to moan as hot air formed around her and Peter. Peter moaned as well while Connie tangled her fingers in his silver tresses and stroked his scalp before the two broke away for some sweet oxygen. The two looked into each other's eyes, Connie's grass green orbs staring into Peter's ebony ones, before they both smiled warmly at each other. During the passionate kiss, Connie's ponytail became undone a little as some of her chestnut strands fell onto her beautiful face. With a gentle hand, Peter stroked the silky hair and tucked it behind Connie's ear before he picked his girlfriend up again and zoomed her over to the couch carefully.

After zipping around the basement some more, Peter put on some Pink Floyd music on a music player for him and Connie to listen to together as he finally sat down with his girlfriend. Peter and Connie loved it when they could just sit down and cuddle because it was the only time they could spend some quality time alone. The last time they did this sort of thing was before they helped break Magneto out of the Pentagon together, and that was so many months ago. Now after one full year, they wanted to enjoy this cuddling session as they savored each other's scents and warmth. Peter took off his silver jacket to reveal his Pink Floyd 'The Dark Side of the Moon' T-shirt as he draped the over-sized 'metallic' clothing over himself and his girlfriend while he drew her up into his strong arms for a cuddling embrace. Connie instantly wrapped her little arms around Peter's waist (not enough to squeeze him tightly or choke him because she minds her strength now) to embrace him as well while she rested her weary head on his shoulder. Then, the young man rested his cheek on her head as he stroked his girlfriend's hair in a soothing manner while they listened to the sounds of Pink Floyd. Even as they sat, the couple found themselves humming or singing to the melodies as they smiled each other. To others, the two were very average singers with average vocal ranges, but to each other, their singing was great. Peter loved it when he and Connie sang and quite frankly, Connie loved these moments too. After a few short minutes, their favorite song on the whole soundtrack played in the background as the music brought back good memories.

Peter and Connie continued to cuddle gently as they stroked each other's skin and smelled each other while their favorite song continued. Connie always loved her boyfriend's signature smell because he always smelled like popcorn and different kinds of metal. Not a good scent combination to many people, but to Connie, it was absolutely perfect. There was a phrase that said that opposites attract, and in Peter and Connie's case, that was no understatement. Peter, however, could smell the scent of pears and other sweet-smelling fruit on Connie's brown hair and lightly tanned skin as he buried his nose deep into the top of her scalp. To him, Connie smelled really darn good, if not absolutely amazing! As the favorite song played, Connie closed her eyes as Peter sniffed her hair before she looked up at him again, "Pete, can you believe it? We've been together for a whole year and today is the anniversary of the day we met."

"Wow, one full year. It feels like just yesterday we just met and then now...It seems like forever ago."

"Remember how we met?"

"How could I ever forget? I still remember it like it was yesterday." Peter continued with his statement as he trailed off while the memory of the couple's first meeting filled Peter and Connie's heads while the music added a sort of mood to the story.

_****(Another Random Time Skip Brought to You by the Epic Bromance of Charles and Erik)****_

_**[Past - 1973- The Day Peter and Connie Met]**_

It was a cool yet sunny summer day as Connie walked down the street, her yellow Walkman in hand and headphones on her little ears. There was a gentle smile upon her face as she bobbed her head with the melodies dancing in her eardrums and she was almost skipping off the ground to hover in the warm air around her. Today was going to be a very good day. Connie and her family had moved to the current area for Connie's mom and her work, so Connie and Jasper had to get used to a new place. Connie's father wasn't really around often, so Ms. Montgomery had to provide for herself and her children. Nevertheless, she loved her Mutant babies greatly and wished for the best for them. In her head, Connie believed her life was good and was only getting better from here because Jasper was finally coming home from college and Connie's mom just got a promotion at work. But what made this day even better was that the new Pink Floyd album, 'The Dark Side of the Moon,' had just been released in music stores all over. Connie had on a T-shirt for that very same album and was going to pick up her own copy of the music today at the music store. The bell above the music store door rang as the teenage brunette entered. The teenage cashier was leaning against the counter, fixing her big hair with hairspray and long fingernails with a nail file, as she greeted Connie, "Welcome, miss. You here for the new Pink Floyd album?"

"Yeah."

"Towards the back on the left shelf."

"Thanks."

"No problem." The cashier replied before she went back to primping herself. Connie just made sure she was out of ear-shot of the teenager before she began giggling. Honestly, it looked like that teenager was 'on something,' but that's not what Connie was here for. She was here for the music album, and that was that. But, the store looked a little empty during a sale for a new album. However, it was still early in the morning, so Connie still had time to buy a copy before the store got crowded.

As Connie made her way towards the back, she felt a cool breeze rush by her, but she thought it was just a basement or downstairs door opening quickly or something. Therefore, she just dismissed it as nothing before she saw a flash of silver followed by a soft voice behind her that startled her. Connie squeaked in fear as she curled up into a ball while standing up as the voice started pointing out different things about her, "Hey, what'cha doing? Oh, you're buying the new album! You must be a Pink Floyd fan too, right?" Connie didn't really know what to say to this stranger, but they seemed pretty nice. However, Connie was always told never to talk to strangers by her mother and older brother, so she wasn't sure. Plus, Connie didn't know anyone in the area, so she became a little nervous. But then again, Connie thought, 'How else do you meet friends and spouses?' Sometimes, they start out as strangers before they become loved ones that are so close to you that you become one. Besides, Connie was very socially awkward and shy by her own nature. She thought that she might mess it all up by opening her mouth, but this stranger was talking TO HER! Therefore, that was an incentive to talk back and engage in a full-blown conversation.

Connie turned to the stranger and saw a beautiful young man around her same age or maybe Jasper's age maximum. The young man had a cheeky grin and was very nice-looking (in more ways than one). He had light skin and silver hair (most possibly dyed according to Connie's assumption at first) to match eyes that were as black as night. The teenager was a little muscular and he looked like he was very active when it came to physical activity. Plus, he wore eye goggles with a silver jacket that matched his shoulder-length hair, a T-shirt that identically matched Connie's, and a yellow Walkman was in his jean pockets. Overall, this man was extremely appealing to the eyes and was good eye candy for any lucky girl to stare at. Therefore, it was hard for Connie to talk and not look at this man like a piece of meat as she shook her flustered head and spoke, "Yes, a Pink Floyd fan I am. I mean- I am a Pink Floyd fan- Well, you know what I mean." Connie thought that she had messed up the whole conversation and that the man would think she was stupid or ditsy. The young man even chuckled at her speech, making Connie look down in shame as she thought that she was very bad at public speaking, but she was so wrong.

The young man actually thought Connie's flustered speech was cute and funny as he finished chuckling before he cleared his throat, "You have a good taste in music and don't look down. I think it's cute when a girl gets flustered around a hot guy."

"Well, I must say that you are hot...Wait, did I just say that? I didn't-"

"It's okay. That's the first time a girl has ever admitted that...I like your blunt honesty." The young man whispered into the girl's ear gently as Connie shivered in pleasure. Connie had guy friends, but many of them were Jasper's best friends and they only had a big brother-sister relationship with the girl. Connie had never had a guy compliment her or show her any kindness before in that way, so this was a very awkward situation. However, it was a nice kind of awkward as Connie blushed, "Thanks."

"So, does the pretty girl have a name?" The boy asked as Connie bashfully blushed. No boy had ever called Connie 'pretty' except Jasper, but he was her older brother. It was kind of in his job description to kindly compliment his female sibling. But this was just a random male stranger in a music store, so again, it was very awkward. Connie blushed madly again to create a warm feeling to her face and a red tint to her supple cheeks as she questioned the stranger, "Pretty? Oh, I'm not pretty at all."

"Sure you are. With that brown hair and those green eyes, you'll be the apple of any guy's eyes."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it makes sense. Thanks...Oh, right, name! I'm Constance Montgomery, but my family calls me Connie." The brunette smiled as she extended her hand to the stranger as he introduced himself, "Peter Maximoff, but everyone calls me Pete or Quicksilver."

"Why Quicksilver?"

"Want me to demonstrate?"

"Demonstrate what?" Connie asked with a perplexed facial expression and gesture of her hands, genuinely confused, as Peter smirked playfully. The silver-haired wonder gave the girl a cheeky grin as he placed his goggles over his eyes and his headphones on his head to turn on his music on his Walkman before a flash of silver was seen as Connie blinked. Were her eyes deceiving her or was she seeing what she thought she was seeing? Peter was a Mutant with a capital M, and Connie knew exactly what powers he had: Super Speed. Connie gaped at the open air until she saw the flash of silver again a couple of seconds later as he landed in the same spot in the same position he was before he took off. Peter took off his goggles and took a bow as Connie clapped before she whispered, "You're like a human Road Runner! That's so cool. You're a Mutant, aren't you?"

"Yep, don't wear that title out."

"You have super speed, right?"

"Yeah...What about you? Are you a human or are you like me? What powers do you have?" Peter asked with renewed interest as he gazed at the girl with his puppy-dog eyes. Connie could do nothing but giggle innocently at Peter with her hand over her mouth before she explained, "For years, my brother and I thought we were alone, but then I meet you and...Wow! Okay, my powers may not be all that, but here goes." Connie began to close her eyes and concentrate as she generated the hot air around her before she began to hover in it, almost like she was flying in mid-air. Peter began to motion a 'I tip my hat to you' gesture with his fingers before he clapped as Connie's feet touched the ground again. Connie took a bow and grinned before Peter whispered back with a smile, "Dude, are you kidding? That's awesome that you can fly!"

"Not fly, just float and hover. Haven't really mastered flying."

"How did you do that?"

"Manipulation over hot air. I can create it and control it. I can also use super strength to my advantage, so I'm definitely the brawn in my family...My older protective brother, on the other hand, is a different story. Jazz is an observer with heightened senses for the basic five and good deduction skills. He's like a Mutant Sherlock Holmes."

"Cool! So, how long have you known about your...you know- your-" Peter began to stutter in a cute way as Connie giggled. The more time she spent with Peter, the more she opened up and went away from her shy and submissive ways of old. Therefore, Connie kept speaking to the teenage boy as she completed the young man's recent sentence, "Powers, you mean? Ummm, I've known since I was two and my brother was three. We've both had it forever, so we're often lonely."

"You too?"

"Yeah, but it's all good. We have each other, so I have at least one friend." Connie shrugged as she and Peter both looked down sadly at the memories of loneliness before Peter shrugged, "Hey, I'm sorry if I'm bugging you or talking your ear off, but I'm just not used to seeing another Mutant or Pink Floyd fan."

"Oh, you're fine and you're not bugging me at all. This is the longest conversation I've ever had with a boy, to be honest again, so it means a lot. Besides, I actually like talking with you." Connie grinned kindly as Peter grinned back with his own cheeky smile before they each grabbed a copy of their Pink Floyd albums. With that, the two fast friends made their way to the counter and paid for their music by giving their cold, hard cash to the crazy teenage cashier before they made their way out of the store and onto the sidewalk. After they were outside and out of ear-shot of the cashier, the two laughed again and made snide comments directed towards the nice yet weird-looking girl as they walked down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand.

For the rest of the day, Peter and Connie walked through the city streets and looked around in the shop windows before they walked around the parks. One thing Peter learned about Connie on this day was that she loved to go for relaxing walks in the fresh air and she greatly enjoyed colder areas and weather because of her heat-based powers. The two also learned that they shared similar interests besides their lonely childhoods (besides having loving single mothers and caring siblings) and their passionate love and same taste in music (especially Elton John and Pink Floyd). The two teenagers also learned that they were both the same age at seventeen, they each had siblings and single mothers, and they both loved video games. It seemed as though a spark of friendship had formed on this day exactly at the moment that the two Mutants met in the music store. The longer they spent time together and the more they learned about each other, the closer their bond became and the more the spark turned into a growing flame. After hours of walking and talking, Peter helped walk Connie back home and quickly learned that the two were next door neighbors. This meant that they'd be crossing paths more often and in time, their friendship would grow into something more than a friendship. You didn't even need a Mutant fortune teller to tell you that because that's exactly what happened.

****(Yet Another Random Time Skip Brought to You by Wolverine's Sexy Eyebrows)****

_**[Present- 1974- One Year to the Day Peter and Connie Met]**_

Back in the present day, Peter and Connie were still cuddling on the couch together under Peter's jacket, stroking each other tenderly and smelling each other's scents, as the music of Pink Floyd played in the background. After a few minutes of recalling the events of the distance past, the couple looked at one another before Peter smirked, "We've been through a lot, haven't we? You're no longer that shy girl I met, although small traces of her show up. But I still love you, even if you are more confident."

"And you're still the same awkward, fun-loving boy I met. But I still love you too." Connie replied as she kissed Peter's cheek before he bent his head down to kiss Connie's little button nose as the girl giggled chastely and curled up into a ball on his warm, muscular chest. Connie's Quicksilver just giggled at his girlfriend's reactions before he peppered her brown hair and pretty face with feather-like kisses as his beloved Zephyr laughed at the ticklish gestures of love. They may have been dating for a full year, but they were still new to the ways of young love and intimate personal displays of affection. The couple had never gone farther than basic cuddling and hugging. The farthest they had ever gone in the course of their relationship was basic French-kissing, but it was only because they were both underage and unmarried and they were not financially ready for a home of their own to share or any 'little Mutants' running around the house. However, the couple was good with kids and they strongly believed they were ready for 'the next step.' However, the couple was going to take it slow so they wouldn't scare or pressure each other into doing something uncomfortable as they prepared for the task at hand.

Connie was the first one to make a move as Peter reciprocated the gentle gestures in sync with his beloved. Connie rubbed Peter's soft cheeks with her slightly callused digits as he stroked Connie's cheeks gently before the two joined into a kiss. To make sure they were uninterrupted, Peter ran to the door and locked it from the inside before he returned to his girlfriend. He quickly placed Connie on his lap so she was facing him as she straddled him while they passionately kissed again. To close the gap even more, Peter wrapped his arms around Connie's waist and pulled her close while Connie wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and tangled her fingers into his soft hair. Every single time Connie's fingers stroked a certain part of Peter's scalp or grabbed a clump of his silken starlight tresses, Peter would moan against his lover's mouth while she smirked against his mouth. After a short while, Peter licked Connie's bottom lip, asking for entrance once again, as Connie complied and allowed him access to her warm cavern, which immediately caused the girl to moan as hot air formed around her and Peter. Peter moaned against his girlfriend's mouth again as she moaned against his before Connie lowered herself to the yellow bed, lying herself down flat on her back. Luckily, Peter slept in his man cave a lot, so he kept lots of warm blankets and throw pillows on his mattress. Therefore, it was actually comfortable on the bed as Connie laid down so she could look up at her boyfriend. However, before the couple did anything else, Peter wanted to make sure this was what his sweet Constance wanted. He would've gladly done it with her in a heartbeat, but he had to be sure he wasn't forcing her to go out of her comfort zone. Peter just wanted this tender moment to be something that Connie would remember and talk about fondly forever because he'd never force someone to do something they didn't want to do. That's just how Peter was. Therefore, he looked down upon his lover with a gentle smile as he questioned her, "Connie, are you sure? Are you ready or should we wait? I just don't want to hurt you or force you."

"No, I want this and I want you to be my first, but I want us to take it slow. Please, Silver." Connie practically begged with her puppy-dog eyes as she used her special nickname for her beloved Mutant before she sat up and kissed her lover's cheek. Peter was taken aback by this gesture as he looked at his beloved Mutant, shocked beyond belief, before his shocked expression was replaced with a gentle smile. It was official: Connie loved her dear Quicksilver and she wanted him, all of him. Therefore, how could Peter refuse his sweet girlfriend- especially when she gave him those puppy-dog eyes?

Peter smiled gently as he kneeled over his beloved, fists firmly planted into the mattress by Connie's feminine shoulders and strong knees on each side of Connie's curvy waist, while he kissed all over Connie's face, mouth, and neck. All the while, Connie stroked Peter's scalp and silver hair in her fingers to reduce the human speed demon to a moaning mess as he groaned in pleasure against Connie's flesh. Just his warm breath on her neck and his little hums of pleasure creating vibrations on her skin sent warm sensations and tingles of pleasure across Connie's whole body. Peter kept kissing over Connie's tender neck until he found her sweet spot between her collarbone and the center of her throat and began sucking on the flesh. However, it wasn't enough to create a hickey because he didn't want to mark her (not yet at least), but it was enough to make Connie a moaning mess as she clutched to Peter's hair tightly. She had a very strong and tight grip, but it wasn't enough death-grip to hurt the young man or yank his white hair out, so everything was fine. Plus, her grip was warm (but not enough to burn), so her hot hands on Peter's cool head seemed to stimulate him as he groaned against his sexy girlfriend. In truth, all of these actions only caused Peter to moan more, actually, as he continued kissing Connie's neck before he removed his shirt and pants as well as Connie's, leaving the girl in only her pretty bra and panties while the man was in his boxer shorts.

Then as carefully as humanly possible, Connie arched her back enough so Peter could remove her bra as he unclipped the clothing article and kissed her feminine shoulders to make the girl not as nervous. Connie blushed and arched into Peter's gentle touches as he removed the bra with gentle ease before the article was thrown into a pile of scattered clothes. Upon seeing Connie without a shirt on, let alone no shirt and bra, Peter gazed down at his beloved tenderly as Connie blushed and looked away. Connie had never had anyone look upon her so intimately, especially not her boyfriend, so she felt a little awkward and self-conscious at first. However, Peter calmed her down by kissing the girl's face, neck, and gentle curves of her lightly tanned breasts before smiling, "Don't be embarrassed and don't hide from me. You look absolutely beautiful right now, Connie, even more beautiful than I could've ever imagined." This worked on Connie as she placed her hands back on Peter's head as he lowered his face to the girl's bosom. Then, without further ado, he massaged the girl's breasts with the flat of his palms gently to produce soft mewls and moans from Connie before he began licking around her breasts, never once touching her nipples. Connie began to feel goosebumps and warm sensations from her body as Peter began licking all over her breasts in a teasing manner before Connie leaned into the touch of his mouth. She wanted him to stop teasing and play fair as she moaned for him before Peter complied and lowered his mouth to seal it around one of the erect rosebuds. Peter suckled on the nub gently, bobbing his head up and down in a rhythm while tweaking the other nipple with the index finger and thumb of his other hand, as Connie moaned and stroked his hair in her own rhythm. Peter moaned again and sent many vibrations over the nipple he was currently working on before he switched sides, equally alternating between the left and right breasts, as Connie squirmed in pleasure underneath her beloved and stroked his hair to make him moan.

But the pleasure didn't stop there. As soon as Connie was done with Peter's foreplay towards her beautiful breasts, Peter removed her panties gently and kissed down her body as he removed the thin cloth while Connie covered her eyes with both hands as a gentle smile of innocence plastered itself onto her face. The human Sonic the Hedgehog placed chaste kisses down Connie's stomach, on her hipbone, on her inner thighs, on her knee caps to make her shiver in pleasure and get warm sensations again, and on her ankles to make her giggle innocently. Connie uncovered her forest green eyes and looked up again as Peter's boxers were removed to reveal his throbbing length and his silver head disappeared in-between Anya's thighs to make its way towards her warm, throbbing lower region. Peter decided to take it slow to avoid scaring his girlfriend as he carefully licked over her folds and velvety cavern to taste her clear fluids as Connie moaned louder than ever before and clutched to Peter's hair harder. Peter figured he was doing something right, so he continued in his ministrations as he felt himself get hard whenever Connie moaned his name n a breathless, sexy voice. After a few seconds, Peter became bolder and began tracing his tongue along Connie's clitoris to make the brunette gasp and groan as she bucked her hips against his mouth. Then, Peter began inserting a finger inside Connie as she slightly winced, which caused the young man to stop and let his girlfriend adjust. However, her wincing was replaced with pleasure-filled moans as she bucked against her beloved again before Peter inserted another finger to test the waters. Again, Connie winced in slight pain, but she was soon moaning as Peter pumped in and out before he removed the fingers and went back to sucking and licking the jewel inside of his beloved. After a few moments of pleasure, Connie felt the warmest sensation she had ever felt before in her life in the pit of her stomach as she moaned Peter's name as loud as she could before her juices spilled out of her opening.

Peter lapped at Connie's opening like a lion drinking water from a lake before Connie flipped them both over roughly and climbed on top of her boyfriend, straddling his waist as she grinded against him. Connie smirked playfully while she began to gently and passionately kiss Peter's neck, collarbone, and shoulders before getting lower and lower to where his own lower region awaited. Under the thicket of white was the chestnut brown head of Constance as she kissed the long part of Peter while he groaned in pleasure before she pressing a gentle kiss to the tender bead on the end of this length. Peter shivered in pleasure at this before Connie took this as a sign she was doing something right as she took Peter into her virgin mouth. Peter grabbed the comfortable blankets underneath him with one hand while he grabbed a small clump of Connie's brown tresses with the other hand to guide her along his cock as he bucked against her mouth. Seeing that now her boyfriend was coming undone from her ministrations, Connie continued with more pressure and speed as she bobbed her head up and down in a rhythm before Peter was at his limit. Peter moaned and leaned his head back as he groaned out Connie's name before Connie felt Peter cum into her mouth. The taste was unexpected at first since Connie was still a virgin (just like Peter), but Connie greatly enjoyed her boyfriend's taste as she gladly swallowed all of his fluids.

Then, the big moment came. Peter flipped them both over as a sheet wrapped around their lower bodies to hide them from the world's view. The speed demon positioned himself near Connie's entrance as the brunette Mutant looked up with a gentle smile before looking down in slight fear as she slightly trembled. Peter could sense Connie's fear and nervousness because he felt it too as he attempted to calm her. Peter cupped her cheek in his hands and kissed her as he explained, "Hey, I'm right here and we'll get through this together, okay? I've heard some stories, so it'll be okay. It may hurt, but once the pain is over, you'll enjoy it. I would never hurt you and I'm so sorry if it hurts, but always know that I love you, okay?" Connie could do nothing but nod as she kissed Peter's cheek sweetly before he entered her slowly, moving about two inches every second, to avoid pounding or thrusting into the girl too hard as Connie winced in great pain. Blood streamed from her area onto Peter's length as her hymen broke, innocent tears of virginity streamed from Connie's emerald eyes, and the girl clutched to her boyfriend as Peter hugged her back. The last thing Quicksilver ever wanted to do was hurt his beloved Zephyr, whether unintentionally or intentionally, and he could definitely see she was hurt. However, the deed had already been done and once a girl's virginity was taken, there was no giving it back because it was lost forever. Therefore, all Peter could do was comfort Connie as he kissed all over her and apologized sweetly as Connie reassured her lover that she was okay. Connie even asked him if she could readjust to the new position as she repositioned herself before she smiled warmly at Peter, "It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would. It's okay, Pete, you can move."

With that, Peter began to thrust at a slow pace as Connie wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. Connie began running her hands down Peter's back to scratch his toned muscles before tangling them in his soft hair again as he rocked against her. Connie even felt her legs wrap around Peter's waist to make him go deeper inside of her as the members of the couple both moaned at the depth of penetration and amount of stimulation given by the new position. Peter covered Connie up with his body as he thrust into her and kissed all over her neck and chest to further stimulate her while he clutched the blankets underneath him in his strong fists. Then, the pace of Peter's thrusting increased every second he was with Connie as the two moaned before Connie could feel something in the pit of her stomach. This was he warmest feeling she had ever felt in her life, even warmer than all of the other sensations she had felt tonight, as she began to become short of breath. This was surely her climax, her feminine limit, as Peter continued to thrust to bring her over the edge. With her head thrown back, stars filling her vision, and a ear-shattering moan of Peter's first and last name escaping her soft lips of pink, Connie moaned in pure pleasure as she trembled before her juices spilled out onto Peter's length and her virgin walls clenched tightly around Peter. At the same time as her walls clenched down on Peter's length, Peter began to see stars in his vision and moan Connie's first and last name as he thrust into his girlfriend a final time before he collapsed on top of her.

After both boyfriend and girlfriend had reached their full climaxes, they began to take a repose as they caught their breath. Peter rested on top of Connie as his chest heaved up and down while she stroked his back and head of snow white silkiness before kissing his sweaty forehead. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Peter pulled out of Connie and laid down beside her as they fully caught their breath before Connie held her boyfriend's hand. Connie squeezed Peter's hand gently as he smiled and squeezed back before she thanked the silver-haired Mutant, "Hey, thanks...for tonight...I had the best time."

"No...No problem..."

"We should...do this again, okay?..."

"Yeah...definitely...But, let's sleep right now, okay?"

"Yep...Sounds good to me..." Connie nodded as she yawned before she curled up on Peter's warm, rock-hard chest. Peter grabbed his blankets and threw them over himself and his sweet girlfriend as he wrapped his arms around her to shield her from any harm or even the biting cold while Connie nuzzled into his chest. Surprisingly, Connie was warm like a little baby kitten or a miniature furnace as she hugged Peter around the waist and quickly fell asleep. Peter stroked Connie's hair and stared up at the ceiling as he reflected on his life and thought of nothing but him and Connie. He couldn't imagine his life without her because she was a big aspect of it, and he definitely wouldn't let anyone harm her. That was a promise. Peter was actually kind of glad that they met in the music store and that Connie and her family moved here. He was actually thankful to have met her and he always believed he'd love her forever until the end of their days. That was another promise. This day was definitely the best anniversary the couple had yet to date, and they had enjoyed it. They would definitely do this again, but for now, they'd sleep and keep their secret until it was okay to reveal such delicate information. So with that, Peter kissed Connie on the scalp before he drifted off to sleep, the music of Elton John lulling him to sleep, as the night closed in on the young couple...


	2. Uh, Oh! BUSTED!

_This was a dear request made for me by my dear friend, Ms. Teen Wolf Girl, on . She loved the lemon and wanted me to continue the story, so I decided to meet her request on this website. So, without further ado, I give you another Quicksilver X OC one-shot. If you'd like me to continue with more story scenarios or one-shots for this pairing, then by all means, please request and I'll try to do them as soon as possible._

_Warning: If you cannot handle graphic lemons or lemons/smut of any kind, then please do not read. No one younger than thirteen should read this. Read at your own risk because I am very detail-oriented when I write. Other than that, please read and please comment, favorite, etc. :)_

Uh, Oh! BUSTED!

Peter and Connie loved their relationship together and their love grew stronger after they took it 'one step forward.' The couple spent many Saturday and Sunday afternoons together, walking in parks together or eating sweets and cuddling in each other's arms in a warm house as they kissed. Sometimes, they even did it quietly as long as the children (and Charles) were asleep. In fact, since Peter and Connie were technically almost adults, their mothers actually allowed Connie, Peter, and Jazz to begin working for Charles at his mansion one month after Connie and Peter did it and right after the place reopened. Since the three children were now adults, they were technically old enough to be teachers and no longer be students of Professor X. Many mutant children and former students from all over came to the mansion to either visit Charles or to stay there to learn how to control their powers. Peter was somewhat of a gym teacher who loved to joke around with the kids and they adored him. Some even saw him as their big brother. Connie was a very good literature teacher and loved to discuss stories or talk about any music she thought was interesting, and the children loved her as well. Even the children liked Jazz, who was very good with literature and problem-solving. However, somewhere in the back of Peter and Connie's minds, they always worried about getting caught in the act of love-making. Nevertheless, they still performed the perfected art as much as possible not to get Connie pregnant or anything but to show their great love for each other.

One Friday night, Logan, Hank, Jazz, and Charles were downstairs in the kitchen talking and telling jokes as the young students slept in their beds. In Peter and Connie's shared bedroom, they were having an indoor picnic complete with at least six soft blankets to sit on, a wooden basket full of simple 'picnic food,' and lava lamps for romantic candles. The couple was currently listening to some of their favorite music on their music player while they shared the delectable ice cream (completed with toppings of crumbled cookies, whipped cream, and sprinkles) that Peter smuggled from the kitchen while Charles and Hank were washing dishes. Although Peter had a problem with stealing, Connie actually thought it was funny when Peter played pranks on people or stole food from cabinets for her without getting in trouble with the police. But on this day, Peter had brought Connie's favorite ice cream and they were listening to their favorite song (their couple's song), Time in a Bottle. The song was symbolic to the couple and they loved it because it was a catchy tune perfect for couples. After a few minutes of cuddling in Peter's arms, Connie stopped shoveling ice cream into her mouth before she asked, "Alright, Pete, what's with the picnic? Not that I don't like it- I love it- but, what's the catch?"

"No catch...Just wanted to do something nice for you and spend time with you."

"Aww, that's why I love you. You're so sweet!" Connie smiled as she stroked Peter's hair before she hugged Peter and kissed his cheek, causing the boy to grin bashfully and hug Connie back. After the two pulled away, Peter began fiddling with his thumbs before he looked up at Connie with puppy eyes, "Actually, there is a reason why I brought you here tonight."

"Well, what is it?"

"Can't tell you cause then it's not a surprise...Actually, just close your eyes and no peeking or else." Peter grinned as Connie gave her boyfriend a skeptical look. However, she trusted her boyfriend, so she did as he said before he waved his hand over her face to make sure she wasn't looking. Peter dug around in his pocket before he cleared his throat with an "Ahem" to inform Connie that he was ready to reveal his surprise. Connie opened her emerald eyes to see a shiny object in Peter's hands as she gasped with her hands over her mouth. Peter looked up hopefully at Connie as he explained, "I actually got a part-time job and paid for the ring myself. I never stole it, babe, promise...I love you and I want to be with you, so I must ask you a serious question. Constance Montgomery, will you marry me?"

Connie could find no words to express what she was feeling, so she placed Peter's hand on her heart before she asked with tears in her eyes and a grin on her face, "Are you joking? Is Hank going to come in here with a video camera or something?"

"No, this is no joke, Connie. I'd never lie to you, and besides, your mom and brother knows, so we're all good. So, is that a yes?"

"Are you kidding? Do you even need to ask," Connie questioned in shock while Peter started to get nervous. He was actually beginning to think that Connie would say no before the brunette surprised him as she nodded, "Yes, Pete. Yes, I will marry you because I love you." Peter smiled at this as he wiped the tears from his eyes before placing the simple ring on Connie's finger. The ring was complete with a gold band and a single fake diamond, which made the ring very inexpensive and only cost $100. Connie still loved it anyways as she admired the ring before grabbing Peter into a passionate French kiss, clutching his silky hair and his jacket collar as Peter kissed back and smirked against his new fiancé's lips.

All of a sudden, after a few minutes of passionate kissing, the song Feel Like Makin' Love' by Bad Company began playing to create the mood of passionate love as Connie and Peter smirked at each other and moved the basket and lamps out of the way. Then, Connie let Peter strip off her shirt and bra as she did the same to him before the brunette laid herself down on the six blankets as Peter climbed on top of her. The beats of the song began to set a good rhythm for the couple's kissing as their passion intensified, which seemed to make the couple get louder with their moans and the music to get louder. However, the couple didn't care. They had already consummated their marriage without getting Connie pregnant, and since Connie said yes, this was a time for celebration. Their passionate moments continued for several moments as they began several rounds of love-making.

Meanwhile, the four men in the kitchen could hear the couple's thoughts from downstairs as Charles smiled. The other men wanted to know what was going on before Charles explained, "Peter asked Connie to marry him and she said yes. Don't worry, her mom and Jazz already know and they're okay with it." The other men looked at each other with grins on their faces as they marveled at the engagement of the young couple. The four adults toasted with a couple drinks from Charles's liquor cabinet before they all heard loud banging upstairs along with slightly loud music. At first, they assumed that it was just a child upstairs who was coming downstairs or was having a nightmare and needed to be tucked in. But, when the noise started to get louder and no children came downstairs or woke up, Charles and the others became annoyed as the commotion started to become a nuisance. Charles could even hear some 'suggestive' thoughts in his head coming from the couple's bedroom as he began to massage his temples. What vile things Charles saw as his sea blue eyes bulged from shock and annoyance. Finally, the Telepath teacher picked up a wooden broom and began beating on the ceiling closest to the couple's room from his wheelchair as he shouted in a whisper, "Hey, hey! Cut it out!" The poor man even tried using his thoughts to make the young couple stop, but their passionate imaginings were overpowering Charles's requests for quiet. If the passion kept going on like this, then Connie and Peter would wake up the innocent children. Finally, Logan began to get impatient as he sighed, "Alright, I'll stop them before they wake up the whole mansion." Charles finally stopped banging on the ceiling and relaxed in his wheelchair before he and the others listened to see what the Wolverine would do.

Logan hurried upstairs with pounding footsteps as he came closer to Peter and Connie's door. Before Logan could knock, however, he heard the sounds of moaning and shouts of names to the ceilings as he recognized what this could possibly mean. Uh, oh! Busted! Without warning, Logan burst into the room to find the new fiancé's fornicating on six blankets placed on the floor before the couple both orgasmed. Once they calmed down, Connie began stroking Peter's hair and kissing him tenderly before Logan quietly closed the wooden door. After a few minutes of staring at the naked couple (even if their lower halves were under the blankets), he tried to erase the mind-scaring images in case Charles saw them before he loudly cleared his throat with an "Ahem."

Peter and Connie looked up at the sound before Connie gasped and hid her breasts under the blankets while Peter hid his lower regions under the blanket too. Logan just gave the couple a conflicted look with his sexy, arching eyebrows before he rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm not even gonna ask...Just stop making noise. We can hear you downstairs and we don't want the kids to hear you." Peter and Connie just looked at Logan like a deer in the headlights before staring at each other and giggling quietly, blushing madly at what their 'moments' did to their friends and former teachers. As Logan opened the door again, he took one step out the door before he turned around, "Oh, and Peter. I would say have a nice honeymoon, but it looks like you've already consummated your marriage. And from the looks of it, it looks like you've done this more than once. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me...and maybe Charles. If you wanna continue, just do it quietly. Thanks." Finally, Logan shut the door and left the couple alone as they decided to just go to sleep in each other's arms, determined not to embarrass themselves anymore than they already had.

Logan trudged downstairs as the other three adult men looked to the Wolverine for answers. Nothing needed to be said for Charles to understand as he used ever ounce of willpower to prevent shivering in his wheelchair in disgust of Logan's mental images while Logan just looked at Hank and Jazz as he shrugged, "They were just listening to loud music. All you need to do is talk to these kids these days and they'll listen." Hank and Jazz just shrugged off what was said as Hank replied, "Okay, because it sounded like they were getting it on." All Charles and Logan could do was shrug and roll their eyes at Hank's statement. Peter and Connie's secret would be kept by the Wolverine and Professor X for now from now until after the wedding. Jazz didn't need to know about his sister doing it with Peter before they were married. And in Hank's case, it would probably just scar his love life for life. Therefore, the two men just stayed silent as they returned to toasting with drinks to the young couple for their engagement and talking downstairs until class the next day.


End file.
